


Poor Unfortunate Steve

by Glitch2 (The_Glitches)



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Humor, M/M, Megatron singing, The little mermaid - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glitches/pseuds/Glitch2
Summary: A poem based on the song Poor Unfortunate Soul, from The Little Mermaid - TFP style!





	Poor Unfortunate Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually Glitch_1 posting for Glitch_2. G2 is so busy she hasn't been able to upload anything since this account's activation. So I'm doing it for her. 
> 
> Based on hilarious brain farting and general silliness - G2's rhyming skills are a thing of beauty ; )
> 
> (I highly suggest having the song playing as you read this lol)

 

 

I admit that in the past I've held my glossa

as my Seeker does possess a certain trait.

But I've found these past few days

You have failed to change your ways

and now I see it fit to set you straight.

You? Yes.

 

Unfortunately for you I've lost my patience;

I must scold you in a way that I see fit.

And here, Steve, you will obey

on every word I say.

You miserable, love-struck, clumsy twit.

Pathetic...

 

Poor unfortunate Steve!

In love, in need.

You wish to frag my seeker

and neglect the consequence,

So will you suffer?

Yes indeed!

 

You poor unfortunate Steve!

So sad, so ill.

If you try to lay a servo

on my sleek and clueless Starscream

You will suffer!

Yes you will.

 

Now it happened that one time;

a vehicon crossed the line,

and I'm afraid I had to slice him to the 'bone'.

Yes, it was rather grotesque

but a killing was the best,

for that poor unfortunate drone!

 

  
_..._

_..._

_(DIALOGUE)_

_..._

_..._

 

 

I'm afraid that, Steve, you've used up all my patience.

This whole trivia is nothing but a bore!

I hope that you have heard

My each and every word

If not that's what dear Soundwave stands here for.

 

Come on, let's quickly end this tiresome conversation.

Some leaders wouldn't give you such a chance!

For you to dote upon my prize

I must cut you down to size,

So now's the time to hone a battle stance!

 

Come on, you poor unfortuate Steve!

Go ahead!

Make your mark!

I'm a very busy warlord and I haven't got all day

I won't take much,

Just your spark!

 

You poor unfortunate Steve!

It's sad, but true.

If you wish to touch what's mine, dear Steve

You've got to pay the price

Take a gulp and take a breath

and pray to Primus, best pray twice

(Breakdown, Knock Out, now I've got him, boys)

The boss in on a spree!

This poor

Un

Fortunate

Steveeeeeee!


End file.
